


Looking for a story

by TrixieRose0817



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieRose0817/pseuds/TrixieRose0817
Summary: Please comment down below if you know the fic I’m looking for.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Looking for a story

Hi I’m looking for a fanfic that I can’t find or remember the title to. The plot of it is that the reader and Aaron are a couple but Derek and her have to go undercover as a couple. If you know what I’m looking for please let me know thank you.


End file.
